The Most Disgusting Gundam Yaoi Ever.
by Flux
Summary: But how is it "PG" you ask? Well.. I suggest you read it to find out. You might be surprised. (FEATURING: GEORGE W. BUSH!)



    The Super Gundam Yaoi orgy --CHILD SAFE!--... By Flux Capacitor
    "Trowa?" Quatre called from the living room, beckoning a response.
    "Yes Quatre?" Trowa responded, coming in from the kitchen with a towel over one
    shoulder.
    "Trowa, I'm lonely, let's cuddle." Quatre propositioned.
    "Uhh.. Ok." Said Trowa, putting the dinner he was making, out of mind.
    "Hey Trowa?" Quatre asked. Placing his hand on Trowa's ***CENSORED***.
    "Ohh.." Trowa gasped. "It really feels good when you put your hand on my
    ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** me."
    "Yeah." Said Quatre, "I thought you might like it if I were to ***CENSORED*** you
    good today. But only if you ***CENSORED*** me too."
    "Okay, prepare to get ***CENSORED*** Quatre!" Trowa sighed as Quatre
    ***CENSORED*** Trowa's ***CENSORED***.
    "Whoo boy!" Trowa said "That feels good when you ***CENSORED*** me like that. Hey
    Quatre, bend over and let me ***CENSORED*** you now."
    "Oh dear." Said Quatre, Trowa always made him feel good when he offered to
    ***CENSORED*** Quatre's ***CENSORED***. It was like a gift at Christmas, a rare
    occasion this must have been.
    Quatre bent over and Trowa keenly ***CENSORED*** his ***CENSORED*** into
    Quatre's ***CENSORED***
    "Yikes!" Quatre squarked "That makes me ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** all
    over!"
    "That ain't nothing yet! Wait till I start the ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED***
    you won't know what hit you!"
    Trowa ***CENSORED*** Quatre and Quatre ***CENSORED*** Trowa at the same time,
    Trowa's ***CENSORED*** was ***CENSORED*** in and out of Quatre's
    ***CENSORED*** and then Quatre ***CENSORED*** all over Trowa, who then got down
    on all fours and ***CENSORED*** Quatre's ***CENSORED***.
    "AHH!" Quatre ***CENSORED*** as he ***CENSORED*** his ***CENSORED***
    "***CENSORED***" Screamed Trowa in a fit of ***CENSORED***.
    But then, above all of the ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED***, a knock came to
    the door.
    "Who is it?" ***CENSORED*** Quatre.
    "It's us, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and, Shang Wufei!" Said the people on the other side
    of the door. "hey! Are you two ***CENSORED*** each other right now? Because if you
    ARE ***CENSORED*** each other, let us join in and ***CENSORED*** you too!"
    "Allright! I would ***CENSORED*** if you came in and ***CENSORED*** us both
    ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** Duo could ***CENSORED*** and Hiro could
    ***CENSORED*** and Shang could ***CENSORED*** the ***CENSORED*** out of
    ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** me with my ***CENSORED*** and then the
    rubber duck!"
    "I don't know..." Trowa hesitantly said, while he ***CENSORED*** his
    ***CENSORED*** a lot making ***CENSORED*** go all over the place. "This might get
    a little messy."
    "Oh don't be such a killjoy Trowa." Quatre said as he let the other three in, who
    quickly ***CENSORED*** Quatre and began furiously ***CENSORED*** his
    ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED***.
    "Hey! ***CENSORED*** me too!" Trowa said as he felt left out of the action, getting
    up to join the ***CENSORED***.
    Heero ***CENSORED*** Shang and Duo as he ***CENSORED*** Trowa and Quatre
    ***CENSORED***. He ***CENSORED*** himself as well, leaving a ***CENSORED*** on
    the floor with ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED***. Then Quatre ***CENSORED***
    and ***CENSORED*** both Hiro and Shang, and then ***CENSORED*** Trowa some more.
    Shang ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** everyone, sometimes stopping to
    ***CENSORED*** himself and a few of the neighbor kids who were watching from the
    open doorway ***CENSORED*** themselves as they watched the scene.
    "Holy ***CENSORED***!" one of the kids said.
    "Duo, would you ***CENSORED*** me a little differently? It isnt making my
    ***CENSORED*** all ***CENSORED*** like it normally should." Asked Hiro as Duo was
    ***CENSORED*** Hiro all-wrong.
    Then, a policeman came in the door yelling, "***CENSORED***! ***CENSORED***!
    ***CENSORED***! You sick freaks!"
    But then Quatre got up and began to ***CENSORED*** the policeman's ***CENSORED***.
    "***CENSORED***" The policeman screamed in ***CENSORED*** as Duo joined in with
    Quatre and helped to ***CENSORED*** the ***CENSORED*** on the ***CENSORED***
    making ***CENSORED*** fly all over the place.
    Just then, the current president, George W Bush came in.
    "You Gundam Pilots are heroes. I would like to give you all the 'George W.
    ***CENSORED*** treatment'."
    "Okay!" Everyone agreed as George W Bush took out his ***CENSORED*** and began to
    ***CENSORED*** his ***CENSORED*** in front of the whole group. Then spraying
    ***CENSORED*** all over the place.
    "***CENSORED***!" Screamed Quatre.
    Then it was all ***CENSORED*** up! As Heero and Duo ***CENSORED*** George W
    Bush's ***CENSORED*** and ***CENSORED*** Quatre's ***CENSORED*** with their
    ***CENSORED*** the ***CENSORED*** of ***CENSORED*** and Shang ***CENSORED*** with
    ***CENSORED*** and a ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED***. Trowa ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED***
    ***CENSORED*** Quatre, which ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** Duo, and
    ***CENSORED*** Heero ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** and
    ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** with ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED***
    ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED*** ***CENSORED***
    ***CENSORED*** the rubber duck!
    Everyone was tired after all of it.
    "Phew!" said Quatre.
    ** THE END! **
    


End file.
